


Bet On It

by celestialbodies



Category: Glee
Genre: 'can you make person A fall in love with you in a month' bet cliche, Eventual Romance, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Rom-com, in which everyone catches feelings, meet cute, warblers and new directions go to school together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbodies/pseuds/celestialbodies
Summary: “We propose a challenge.” Nick baited.“A proper Warbler tradition.” Jeff added.“To be specific, a bet.” Nick elaborated.Sebastian snapped the book closed and put it back in its place on the shelf. “Go on.” He prompted.“One month. The next person to walk into this room you have to get to say they love you in one month. If you don’t win, I get to tell your most embarrassing secret to the Directions.” Jeff proposed, to which Sebastian glared."You're on."In which Niff truely wants Sebastian to find his happiness, Blaine's a hopeless romantic, and Kurt has a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth.





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for love triangles just becoming mutual. so this is like. an anti-love triangle. eventually. anyway I ship Sebastian the most with love and happiness. that is all.
> 
> So for the purpose of this story, basically everyone in the various glee clubs in glee go to the same fancy co-ed school with another. kinda Ouran High School Host Club-like. but really this is just shameless indulgence.

That Wednesday morning found three boys in an empty piano room. A raven haired boy, who was sitting at the piano bench keying in soft notes, a brunet, who was pulling books out of the shelves and flipping through them, and a blond buried in notes, who sat at the table closest to the piano. 

 

“What I wanna know is how Bash ends up with all of the cute guys trailing after him.” The raven haired one complained suddenly, pulling back from the piano and spinning around to face the other two, “It’s like you’ve bedded every remotely queer guy in the school.”

 

“Aside from us.” Blond pointed out to the first boy. 

 

“That’s funny. It’s almost like you weren’t inviting me to a threesome the other day.” ‘Bash’ teased, smiling wolfishly, “And besides. It’s purely the wonder of being at a boarding school, you know this, Jeff.”

 

Jeff’s face flushed, “That’s different. You know we don’t feel for you like we feel for each other. Nick and I have been together for years.” He defended, pushing his notes away from him. 

 

“Speaking of, you seem confident you can get any guy in the school, at aren’t you, Sebastian?” The raven haired boy--Nick--probed. 

 

“Barring they aren’t helplessly straight, yes.” Sebastian replied. 

 

“We know you can get them into your bed for a night. But what about getting one to fall in love with you?” Nick asked. 

 

Sebastian looked thoughtful, before speaking, “I don’t do feelings.” He dismissed. 

 

Nick and Jeff exchanged a look. 

 

“I dunno,” Nick started. 

 

“Kind of sounds like you’re admitting defeat.” Jeff finished. That got Sebastian’s attention. 

 

“No, absolutely not.” He said, crossing his arms across his chest, “A Smythe never admits defeat.”

 

“Alright then,” Jeff trailed off. He stood up and strode over to his boy friend, ducking his head near him, and the two proceeded to whisper with each other. 

 

Quite used to this, Sebastian just sighed and looked back down at the book in his hands, making to read until Nick’s voice interrupted his progress. 

 

“We propose a challenge.” He baited. 

 

“A proper Warbler tradition.” Jeff added. 

 

Sebastian just squinted at them. Being the Captain of the Warblers--Westerville’s best lacrosse team--he knew quite well a ‘Warbler’ challenge could be anything from running a mile to streaking through the school stark naked. 

 

“To be specific, a bet.” Nick elaborated. 

 

Sebastian snapped the book closed and put it back in its place on the shelf. “Go on.” He prompted. 

  
  


“One month. The next person to walk into this room you have to get to say they love you in one month. If you don’t win, I get to tell your most embarrassing secret to the Directions.” Jeff proposed, to which Sebastian glared. It was common knowledge at Dalton that if one told the Directions anything, the rest of the entire campus would know by the end of the week, at most. 

 

“His most embarrassing secret? Sebastian is literally the suavest guy I’ve met. What could he have possibly done that could be considered embarrassing?” Nick asked, intrigued. 

 

“Ah, my dear Watson, you forget that I went to the same fancy French immersion middle school with our Bash here,” Jeff spoke teasing, answering Nick but keeping eye contact with Sebastian--whose face looked paler than its usual skin kissed glow. 

 

“Tell me--you  _ have  _ to tell me!” Nick spoke, half-laughing, eyes sparkling with mirth as Sebastian glared at him. 

 

“After the month is over, I’ll tell you. Like Sebastian said himself,” Jeff paused, eyes flickering over to Sebastian, tone adopting a southern French twang, “ _ I don’t do feelings.” _

 

“I don’t sound like that.” Sebastian huffed, and stuck out his tongue at his friend. 

 

“Oh, of course not. Your accent is more city-posh, don’t worry.” Nick agreed. 

 

“Oh, but you see, Nick. Sebastian wasn’t raised in Paris,” Jeff started, “He was raised in the southern coast. Get him too riled up and his natural accent slips out.”

 

“Enough, Jeff. And besides, it’s not as noticeable speaking in English so it’s not like I’ve been exposed or anything.” Sebastian rebutted, affronted. 

 

Nick laughed through the entire exchange. “Your American accent is crap, though, Bas.”

 

“Good. Imagine being mistaken for,” Sebastian shuddered, “An illiterate American who somehow forgets ‘American’ isn’t a damn language. My English accents, however, are perfect.”

 

“Remember when you convinced a newer teacher you could only speak in Italian?” Jeff reminded. 

 

“Wait, how many languages can you speak, Bash?” Nick asked, genuinely interested. 

 

“That’s not important. What is is what I get if I win this bet of yours. Which I will. Covered coffee costs for all of next semester.” Sebastian challenged. 

 

“The rest of--Sebastian the next semester starts next month! You’re going to run me dry,” Jeff groaned, pulling out his wallet and checking its contents. 

 

“Sounds like you think I’m going to win, too.” Sebastian commented. 

 

“No way! I accept the terms.” Jeff exclaimed, spitting into his hand and thrusting into Sebastian’s space. 

 

“As do I.” Sebastian declared with just as much enthusiasm, repeating Jeff’s action, and clasping hands. 

 

“You two are nasty.” Nick bemoaned. Two sets of eyes turned to look at him, mischievously. Without warning, both of them lunged towards Nick and wiped their hands off on the raven’s blazer--causing Nick to shriek. With the commotion of Nick squealing and the two ‘attackers’ laughing, they didn’t hear the door open. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ❤️


End file.
